Un cuento de navidad shingekionesco
by Nei8
Summary: Bueno esto es un especial navideño de SNK que esta orientado en el universo del clasico navideño Cuento de navidad asi que aunque mi review no diga ni un quinto espero le puedan dar una oportunidad. !Feliz navidad! mas vale tarde que nunca Mini mencion de un Rikasa en proximos capitulos. ¡PAUSADO HASTA LA PROXIMA NAVIDAD! Gracias por leerlo pero esta pausado por cuestion de fecha
1. Chapter 1

_Nota del autor:_

_Esta es otra versión mas de ``Cuento de Navidad´´ de Charles Dickens, pero esta vez en versión de Shingeki no Kyojin._

_Disclaimer, ni ``Cuento de navidad´´ ni Shingeki no kyojin me pertenecen, solo los uso para hacer pasar a la gente un buen rato._

En algún lugar, alguna vez en el tiempo, existía un hombre muy avaro y apático llamado Erwin Smith. Erwin valoraba por sobre todo el dinero, trabajaba hasta largas horas y obligaba a sus empleados a hacer lo mismo, Erwin tenia un empleado fiel y trabajador llamado Levi Ackerman, quien era un hombre de familia, con una dulce esposa y seis hijos. Erwin no era una persona muy festiva, el realmente no celebraba la navidad, eso era algo que al el le resultaba bastante inútil y eso era del conocimiento de todos, pero aun asi todos con los que se cruzaba le deseaban felices fiestas.

Justamente hoy es noche buena, pero para Erwin esto pasa a no importar.

Por la mañana Erwin salio de su lujosa casa y se dirigio a su lugar de trabajo.

-Buenos días señor Smith-Dijo alguien en la calle

-Igualmente- Respondio Erwin, pues si bien era avaro y apático para las fesividades, no era una persona descortes

-Que pase feliz navidad señor Smith-Volvio a decir el hombre

-Ah-Dijo con desgane Erwin mientras continuaba su camino a su oficina

Una vez en su oficina Erwin entro, ya astiado de lso folclores que la época causaban en la gente. Al entrar, ya se encontraba en el lugar Levi, y como de costumbre ya había hecho la limpieza del lugar y se disponía a comenzar con su trabajo, cuando vio a Erwin le saludo:

-Buenos días señor-Dijo Levi sin denotar emoción alguna

-Levi, enciende la chimenea y añádele dos piezas mas de carbón esta vez, esta helando aquí- Si bien Erwin no disfrtaba de dar ordenes como si de ello dependiera su vida, era cierto que algo que nunca había tolerado de Levi era su falta de sensibilidad ante el fio, después de todo, ya habían logrado llegar a un punto de acuerdo los dos con respecto al TOC(Trastorno Obsesivo Compulsivo) de Levi con el hecho de que si el llegaba temparno podría limpiar lo que el quisiera, y asi ha sido por los últimos años. Pero Erwin no entendia como si el le había autorizado a Levi el usar la chimenea durante el invierno, este no lo dudase ni un minuto al no hacer uso de ella, y por ello era que cada mañana teni que ordenarle que prendiera la chimenea, pues de lo contrario Levi no lo haría, ni siquiera con el en el lugar.

**Espero les haya gustado este mini especial navideño que hice, lo tengo programado para mas capitulos, pero lo cierto es que las ansias me carcomian por publicarlo, lamento si tiene muchas faltas de ortografia pero nunca e sido buena para eso.**

**Este especial es basado en el clasico cuento de navidad y es que se me prendio el foco despues de una actividad en mi escuela por lo cual no pude aguantar las ganas de publicar y eme aqui, aunque un dia despues, espero disfruten de mi especial navideño retrasado.**

**Los reviews hacen felices a los escritores, asi que si tienen algo que decir sobre la historia no tengan pelos en la lengua y diganlo que en verdad quiero saber que piensan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien este es el segundo capitulo, espero y lo disfruten, me disculpo por las 347 palabras de historia que significo el capitulo 1 y en mi defensa digo que me despiste con los numeros del contador, perdonen el humilde chiste de capitulo que fue el anterior y disfruten de este**

Erwin se sento en su silla, justo frente a su escritorio, repleto de su valioso toco la puerta y Erwin le abrió.

-Ya esta señor-Dijo Levi de una manera algo seca

-Bien dijo Erwin

Levi dio media vuelta y se dirigio a su pequeño escritorio con papeles ensima, subio a su banquillo y se dispuso a iniciar con su trabajo.

Erwin cerro su puerta y de nuevo tomo asiento para poder contra su dinero. Pero de pronto se escucho un estrunedo en la puerta, Levi se levanto como pudo de su baquillo para ir a abrir la puerta y Erwin salio de su oficina para ver que era lo que pasaba fuera.

Cuando Levi abrió la puerta un joven rubio se avalanzo sobre el, este joven en Armin Arlert, sobrino de Erwin, después de soltar a Levi, Armin grito:

-¡Feliz navidad a todos!- El rubio esbozo una gran sonrisa

-Igualmente- Contesto Levi, quien intentaba no parecer molesto par la ahora evidente diferencia de estaturas entre el y el mas joven

-Ah-Dijo Erwin con total desgane

-Tio, te traje esta corona navideña para que decore tu oficina-Dijo Armin con gran alegría entendiéndole un presente

-Bien-Dijo Erwin-Si no tienes algo mas importante que hacer aquí, te pido que te vallas-Termino Erwin

-Ah, si, claro-Balbuceo Armin-Hasta luego- Dijo para concluir Armin algo tiste por la reacción de su tio.

Levi solo quedo atonito ante la escena, después de todo en tantos años el nunca había visto a Erwin siendo tan cortante y apático con nadie, Erwin supo que Levi solo le estaba mirando con mil y una interrogantes en su mente, asi que dijo:

-¡Levi!, regresa a trabajar-

Levi no dijo nada y solo se dirigio a su sitio de trabajo, subio a su banquillo con trabajo y continuo escribiendo.

El dia transcurrio con normalidad, hasta las cinco de la tarde, cuando Levi toco a la puerta de la oficina de Erwin.

-Adelante Levi-Dijo Erwin

-Con permiso- Dijo de una manera casi inaudible Levi

-¿Qué ocurre?-Pregunto Erwin

-Yo-De pronto Levi se detuvo, medito un poco sus palabras, y luego cuando estuvo seguro el continuo-Quisiera saber si podría ser posible que hoy ¿saliese antes del trabajo?-Concluyo el azabache

-Bien, no hay ningún problema, en seguida te doy lo del medio dia de trabajo-Afirmo Erwin

Levi dudo un poco pero estaba decidido y ya no daría marcha atrás.

-Pero señor-De nuevo se detuvo Levi, estaba algo nervioso de que si seguía con eso se quedara sin el trabajo, pero aun asi el continuo-En verdad necesitoo el dinero del dia completo de trabajo, hoy es nochebuena y una nos hace falta el pavo para lacena, además, señor, ya son las cinco de la tarde por lo cual es mas de la mitad del turno-Concluyo Levi

-¿Y a que quieres llegar?, ¿acaso no trabajaba también tu esposa?-Inquirió Erwin

-Si señor, pero todas las ganancias de ella las usamos para el tratamiento de Eren, y como también tenemos otros cinco hijos, buscamos la ma…-

-¡Suficiente!, no te he pedido que me cuentes tu vida, si quieres tener tu paga completa trabaja el resto del turno, y si no, entonces ya te puedes ir, es mas si te vas ya no te molestes en volver mañana.

**Espero les haya gustado el segundo capitulo, sabian que por cada review me sacan una sonrisa, es en serio, de nuevo me disculpo por las faltas de ortografia y luego publicare los otros capitulos.**

**Si se que no fue muy realista y que nadie se imaginaria que Levi estuviera tan nesio con el dinero considerando su caracter pero entiendan que lo escribi el 24 por la madrugada y no soy de las que editan mucho pues se me va la mano.**

**Bye, luegos nos vemos, perdon nos leemos**


End file.
